


The Dangers of the Cling

by kampix



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Zoe totally knows, a bit cracky really, necessary clinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs personal space anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of the Cling

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that, for this fic, it'd try something different and write the dialogue first while adding the description later... It was a terrible idea. I began writing this more than six months ago, but hey, I did manage to finish it. Also, the title isn't that great, but you know, it kinda grew on me after seeing it for months.

The TARDIS really had an impressive number of libraries; what with having almost an infinite number of rooms. Each one was enormous, contained a phenomenal range of books and some of them were, as Jamie quickly found out, in great need of reorganisation.

The Doctor had told him he remembered having a good number of Scottish folk tales lying around in this particular library and Jamie had been keen to read them. The only problem was, that he'd been searching for about two hours and while he'd found stories going from Roman myths to Venusian fairy tales, there was still no sign of the stories he was looking for.

"Jamie, could you come here a moment?" The Doctor's voice suddenly echoed from a room down the corridor close to the library. Jamie, knowing he wasn't even close to finding the books he wanted, left his search to join his friend, but as he got to the doorway, the Doctor added something. "Oh, and is Zoe anywhere nearby?"

He leaned on the door frame, turning around and scanning the corridor in case Zoe was near. "Why? What is it Doctor?"

Jamie kept his eyes on the hall as the Doctor squeezed himself next to him to have a look as well. "Oh, I simply wondered if... Hrm, Jamie do you mind standing back, the doorway seems to be too narrow for the both of us."

Jamie, who had noticed the tight fit, was squirming a bit, in an attempt to step away from the door. "That's what ah'm trying tae do."

The Doctor looked mortified. "What? You mean you're stuck?!"

"Aye, ah'm afraid so." Jamie stopped struggling after a few minutes, admitting defeat. The Doctor however, hadn't yet tried moving away and thus attempted to twist around and hopefully free himself.

"Well alright, I'll just..." He trailed off, noticing a slight problem.

"Ye're stuck too arenae ye?" Jamie sighed, resigned to his sandwiched fate, but the Doctor still hadn't given up.

"Hang on Jamie; I'll try to get my arms out of the way to see if i can give us a bit more space." He kept on struggling for a while, yet somehow only managed to get his arms stuck even tighter than before and Jamie decided to tell him to stop, not wanting the Doctor to accidently knot his arms together.

"Doctor, ah don't think it's workin'."

"No, I didn't really think it would, but you never know, it might have." The Doctor knew he would most likely be getting nowhere, but he couldn't help fidgeting a little bit more, just to be defiant.

"Och no, Doctor, stop trying tae get away!" Jamie's sudden cry however, froze the Doctor on the spot.

"Why? What’s wrong?"

"Ye're nae going anywhere, but mah kilt is!" The Doctor looked sheepish and settled down, careful not to move anything around again.

"Ah... Well I'll just stay here then, shall I? Now, let's hope Zoe's not too far." The thought of Zoe finding them stuck in a doorway while wandering around struck Jamie as a terrible idea; she'd laugh at him for getting in such a ridiculous situation, he was sure of it.

"Och, no, ah dunnae want Zoe tae see us like that."

"Well, we don't really have a choice now, do we?" The Doctor was right. After all, they were the only three people on board. All they could do now was wait and hope it didn't take their friend a week to find her way there.

Fortunately for them, it was only a matter of minutes before they heard a familiar voice coming from down the corridor.

"Doctor? Jamie? How did you manage to get stuck like that?" Zoe stopped in front of them, clearly amused by the scenario.

"The doorway was too narrow to let both of us pass at the same time." The Doctor explained, matter-of-factly.

"Well I can see that Doctor, but why are your arms stuck so..." She trailed off, searching for a fitting word while staring at the Doctor with a bemused air. "So awkwardly?"

The Doctor looked at Zoe sheepishly and cleared his throat. "Oh, hrm, I was trying to see if I could get out by..." He cut himself off, clearing his throat once more. "Yes, well, it didn't exactly work out the way I thought it would."

While he spoke, Zoe just kept staring at the both of them, biting her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. The Doctor might be a genius, but that certainly didn't stop him from getting into the most ridiculous trouble. She'd known it would only be a matter of time before their habit of always sticking together -both figuratively and literally- turned against them in the oddest way possible. Then again, Zoe couldn't help but think it was kind of adorable how much the Doctor and Jamie seemed to hang on to each other like they both were something precious the other had to protect.

Standing in front of the pair, Zoe figured she needed to do something. Part of her wanted to go to their aid, but another part of her felt the opportunity to add a bit of 'I told you so' was too great to be ignored... So she did just that.

"You do realize if you two weren't always in each other’s personal space, this probably would never have happened. Really, it's a wonder you haven't merged together already."

"Would ye stop yer nagging and start helpin' us get out of here." Zoe wasn't impressed in the slightest by Jamie's death stare, yet she felt he'd now think twice before trying to lecture her about something -and that was rather the point of her remark- so she thought of a way to help her friends.

"Alright, just wait a few moments; I'll go fetch something that'll help you both slip away." And with that, Zoe was once more out of sight.

The Doctor and Jamie had waited in comfortable silence for her to come back for a few minutes already when the latter started wondering about a certain thing.

"Doctor?"

"Hrm, what is it Jamie?"

"Ye never really did tell me what all this was about."

The Doctor perked up suddenly. "Oh, I was feeling rather bored and since I was near one of the kitchens I thought I'd do a bit of baking." His hands moved with his words as he ended his sentence happily, although the effect was slightly ruined by the odd positioning of his arms.

Jamie stared at the Doctor in mild confusion. "But what does that have tae do with me an' Zoe?"

"Well, I simply wanted to share the cake I'd made with you two, that's all." At his words, Jamie tried to turn his head to have a look in the kitchen and failed miserably.

"So ye mean we're stuck here when we could be eatin' food?"

"Hm, quite." The Doctor's face was apologetic as he considered the prospect.

"Och, that's no' fair." Jamie knew at this point he was pretty much moaning, but he figured that was only fair. After all, he was stuck in a doorway, he was missing out on dessert and he'd had to get help from Zoe; a fact he knew she'd remind him of every time she could.

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry too much about it." The Doctor reassured Jamie. "Zoe will be back soon. And with her help, getting out of here will surely be, hrm, well you could say it'll be a piece of cake."

Jamie couldn't help but groan at the Doctor's words. This cake had better be the best thing he'd ever tasted.


End file.
